A quel point je t'aime
by mola45
Summary: Résumé de l'histoire: Sam est atteind d'un cancer en phase terminal.Dean ne peux rien faire pour sauver son frère de l'agonie qu'il l'attend...A par si...


A quel point je t'aime...

Deux mois, deux mois qu'il sait qu'il est condamné...  
Après ses migraines affreuses, son frère a voulu qu'il consulte un médecin. Pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre que de simples maux de tête. Après lui avoir fait passer tout une batterie d'examens, la cause de ses maux de tête est tombée : tumeur cérébrale en phase terminale. Sam n'a rien dit, il est resté là à écouter ce toubib lui dire comment son état allait se dégrader, comment la douleur serait insupportable, comment il allait sombrer dans un coma avant de s'éteindre. Mais pour Dean, ce n'était pas concevable, il était hors de question que son petit frère meurt d'une saleté de maladie. C'était un chasseur et il devait mourir comme un chasseur et non pas rongé par un putain de cancer. Deux mois qu'il vivait comme si demain ne viendrait jamais. Dean avait refusé de parler de la mort prochaine de Sam. Il lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une solution. Mais il n'y en a pas, et ça, Sam le sait bien. Allongé sur ce lit miteux, dans cette chambre miteuse, il est réveillé depuis un moment, il écoute sa respiration lente et douce. Il sait qu'il est en sécurité avec lui. Il l'a toujours protégé, il a toujours veillé sur lui. Après la conversation qu'il a eu la veille avec son frère, il lui a révélé son désir de mettre fin à ses jours, il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait pas finir dans un lit d'hôpital… Il avait vu cette peur dans les yeux de son frère à ce moment. Dean lui a promis que ça n'arriverait pas, il lui a promis de toujours veiller sur lui, de prendre soin de lui, et qu'il restera avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Il se retourne pour que son visage soit face au sien. Il sait qu'il le protégera toujours du pire, mais il ne peut pas le protéger de la maladie. Il a tout perdu, sa mère, sa fiancée, son père... et Maddi... Tout ce qui lui reste c'est son frère, ce frère qu'il aime à en crever, mais jamais il ne lui dira, non ! Et bientôt il partira à son tour. Dean se retrouvera tout seul. Parfois il aimerait que tout s'arrête. Il aimerait être à nouveau ce petit garçon, ce petit Sammy innocent, et ignorant tout du côté sombre et démonique qui se cache dans le noir. Et parfois, il souhaiterait ne jamais être venu au monde, et très souvent... il aimerait mourir ! Il voudrait mourir avant qu'il ne change. Avant qu'il ne reconnaisse plus son propre frère. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans un coma froid et sombre. Son regard posé sur son visage, il le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait l'air si serein quand il dormait. Il n'avait pas cette ride qui lui barrait le front quand il est inquiet pour lui. Et cette promesse qu'il lui a faite, la tiendra t-il ? Toujours le regard posé sur le visage de son frère, il cale sa tête sur l'oreiller pour avoir son visage juste face à celui de son aîné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment bien regardé son frère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait aimé Jessica comme un fou pendant deux ans et il l'aimait encore, il avait aimé passionnément Maddison une nuit, mais son frère... Ca fait maintenant plus de 23 ans qu'il l'aime. C'est un amour unique, un amour fusionnel, un amour exclusif, un amour destructeur... A cet instant précis, allongé sur son lit, Sam réalise combien il aime son frère... Sam réalise que Dean est cet amour que tout être recherche toute sa vie. Et parfois certains ne le trouvent jamais. Sam ne le touchera jamais, ne l'embrassera jamais, non ce n'est pas ce genre d'amour. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, avec qui il veut être, pour qui il veut se battre, pour qui la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu est là, devant lui. Face à lui...  
Sam réalise que malgré toutes ses douleurs, toutes ses peines, toutes ses souffrances, il est avec la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Une larme coule le long de sa joue et traverse l'arrête de son nez pour venir s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Il ferme les yeux un instant, tente de retenir les sanglots qui se forment dans sa gorge. Il respire un grand coup et expire lentement et doucement. Il réalise combien ces paroles ont dû être blessantes pour Dean. Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux et son regard plonge dans deux puits d'un vert émeraude. Dean était installé dans la même position que son frère, les yeux ouverts plantés dans ceux de Sam. Son regard est doux et tendre, cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner de regarder son frère ainsi. Et Sam non plus n'a pas l'air d'être gêné de pleurer devant son frère. Ils se fixent, tout deux un regard doux posé sur l'autre. Un mince sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Dean, un sourire qu'il ne garde que pour son frère. Un sourire empli d'amour et de promesse. Sam reste là à regarder son frère lui sourire, ce sourire qui lui donne la force de lui répondre ce qu'il ressent au détriment de se faire envoyer chier par son frère.  
_ Je t'aime Dean... Je t'aime à en crever... Dean... J'ai peur... J'ai peur de souffrir... Je ne veux pas... mourir... Dean... Viens avec moi...  
Comme une plainte, un dernier souhait. Sam réalise alors ce qu'il a demandé à son frère. Il réalise qu'il agit encore en égoïste. Demander une telle chose à son frère.  
_ Dean... Laisse tomber... Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça... Puis il se tourne, dos à Dean.  
Il entend le bruissement des draps et le lit qui grince quand son frère se lève. Il l'entend fouiller dans ses affaires. Sam ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas voir son frère passer devant lui pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il l'entend faire le tour de son lit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il sent ses draps se soulever. Il sent Dean se faufiler à ses côtés. Il se risque à ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Dean est face au sien. Toujours serein et si doux. Dean pose sa main sur la joue de son frère.  
_ Sammy... Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime... Je t'ai toujours protégé... Et si tu n'es plus là, alors je ne sers plus à rien... Ma vie n'est rien sans toi... Tu es ma famille, tu es tout ce que j'ai... tu es tout ce que j'aime sur cette terre...  
Pendant que Dean lui parle, Sam remarque l'objet en acier que Dean tient dans son autre main... Non, pas ça !  
_ Dean, non (des sanglots dans la voix)... Pour toi la vie continue... Tu dois continuer à vivre pour moi... Tu dois...  
_ Chuuuuuut Sammy (En prenant son frère dans les bras)... On va s'en aller toi et moi dans un endroit merveilleux. Un endroit où la douleur et la souffrance n'existe pas... Il n'y aura que toi et moi et on sera enfin heureux... tu verras, ce sera magnifique...  
Sam passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean, celui-ci posa sa joue sur la joue de son petit frère tout en lui caressant les cheveux.  
_ J'ai peur Dean... (Tout en pleurant).  
_ N'aies pas peur Sam, je suis là... Je serais toujours là p'tit frère (Une larme roulant sur sa joue)... Je t'aime Sammy...

Aux alentours d'un petit hôtel d'une vingtaine de chambre, on entendit deux déflagrations de revolver à un intervalle d'à peine une minute. Quand les secours sont arrivés sur place ils ont découvert deux hommes. Deux jeunes hommes enlacés dans le même lit. Un a reçu une balle dans le cœur et le second une balle dans la tête. En fouillant leurs affaires, les flics ont découvert qu'ils étaient frères, Sam Winchester 23 ans et Dean Winchester 27 ans. Le plus jeune, atteint d'une tumeur cérébrale en phase terminale, n'avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre. Au vu de la manière dont ils étaient enlacés, les autorités en ont conclu à un suicide collectif.  
L'amour peut parfois vous sauver la vie, il peut être doux et tendre, méchant et cruel... Et parfois, dans de très rare cas... L'amour peut être si grand, si intense, fusionnel et passionné, qu'il en est destructeur...


End file.
